Forever and a Day
by darex2xdream
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, Minerva struggles to come to terms with the loss of her husband while trying to take over the important role as headmistress. She must accept that he is never coming back, but is she really as alone as she led herself to believe?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After Dumbledore's death, Minerva struggles to come to terms with the loss of her husband while trying to take over the important role as headmistress. After reliving their most precious moments together she must accept the fact that she is alone and that he is never coming back. But is she truly as alone as she has led herself to believe?

**Chapter 1**

The former Deputy Headmistress raised her wand and pointed it to the sky where the dark mark had formed. A small light glowed from the tip of her wand. The students and staff around her followed in her example, extending their own wands to rid the sky of the dark mark. Within seconds it was gone, replaced by the threatening thunderclouds, which seemed almost comforting in comparison to the dark mark.

Minerva McGonagall, her hand shaking profusely, lowered her wand and stared helplessly at her husband of fifty years, Albus Dumbledore, who now lay dead before her. He had been killed by none other than their colleague, Severus Snape, who had betrayed them all.

_Wake up, _her heart screamed, _Wake up, my love, please. _He didn't look like he was dead; he appeared to be sleeping, though she knew better.

It took everything she had to stop herself from running forward and throwing herself at Albus, crying and screaming for him to come back. A ghost of a smile hovered beneath her lips at the thought of it, she knew full well that Albus would have wanted her to be strong, and he would have thought that she was acting immaturely. After all, their marriage had been a secret.

A heavy downpour had started falling from the sky, as if the world was crying, too. A few tears escaped from her eyes, but they were disguised by the rain drops. She began ushering students back into the castle, all the while muttering nonsense about how they could catch a cold from being outside in the rain. However, she didn't feel like catching a cold would be so terrible at that moment. Minerva felt like she had been hexed with the jelly-legs jinx, though she was trying her best to stand tall and brave for the students and staff who were all looking to her for what to do next.

Soaked to the bone and freezing, she helped lift Dumbledore's body onto a magical stretcher and watched as the nurses levitated his body into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the head-matron of the school, McGonagall's best friend, and one of the only members of the staff to know about Albus and Minerva's secret marriage, left the other nurses and came back for Minerva, who was standing rooted to the spot where Albus's body had been.

Minerva's hat was clenched in one hand and her long black hair had fallen out of the bun and was flattened against her head. She looked positively dreadful, but Poppy Pomfrey knew better than to comment on that. The rest of the staff had retired to the castle, leaving the two friends standing alone in the pouring rain. Poppy wrapped her arms around Minerva in a comforting hug, both of their shoulders shaking with sobs. Together they turned and walked slowly to the castle.

The portraits of past headmasters were hurrying around, frantically looking for news on what had happened to Headmaster Dumbledore. When the doors swung open to reveal a very sorry looking McGonagall, the headmasters all stopped to look at her. There was silence, and then all at once the portraits began to drown her with questions.

"What happened, Professor?"

"Is Dumbledore alright?"

"Tell us _everything_!"

"Dear, you don't look very good. Are you feeling alright?"

"Please, she's fine. Now if everyone would quiet down, I'm sure she would tell us." That silenced the other headmasters who were now staring impatiently at her once again.

Minerva drew in a shaky breath, feeling as if her lungs had dissolved suddenly. "Headmaster Dumbledore is dead." She paused while the portraits gasped and cried out in grief. "He was killed by Severus Snape earlier this evening." The portraits nearly exploded, some yelling in anger, others crying in shock.

Soon Minerva's own cries were drowned out by the portraits and she sunk to the ground with her face in her hands. "What will I do without you, Albus?" She whispered through the tears. Her heart was broken and she had never felt so abandoned. _Get a hold of yourself, Minerva. You're supposed to strong and in control. Albus would never want his Deputy Headmistress behaving in such a way._ Her thoughts broke off suddenly and her eyes widened. "Merlin's beard…I am the Deputy Headmistress." The past headmasters were silent again.

"You were, dear Minerva. However, as of recent events, I believe you are now _Headmistress_ McGonagall." Former Headmaster Dippet spoke from his picture frame, where he sat on an antique wooden chair against a dark background.

Minerva seemed to be herself once again, more or less. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth as she stifled a gasp. Her eyes wondered around the Headmaster's large office. It had never felt as foreign to her as it did at that moment. The useless muggle things that had always fascinated Albus seemed to be lifeless, no longer interesting at all. The windows that usually looked out onto the gleaming lake now cast a depressing gray light into the room. His desk with the long-backed chair seemed to be towering over her, daring her to sit. However, the worst of all was a door behind the desk that was cracked open just enough to allow her to see the darkness within. The door, unknown and usually hidden to most, led into Albus and Minerva's private quarters; their sitting room, bathroom, and of course, their bedroom.

She couldn't summon enough courage to walk through the door. Instead, her legs, as wobbly as they were, managed to carry her to one of the plush sofas across from Albus's desk. Lowering herself onto the cushions with a sigh, she felt the softness of the material against her cheeks and realized how tired she really felt. With a small frown, she noticed how cold she was as well, but by that time there was nothing she could do, for she was already drifting into a very deep sleep.

_Minerva shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. How could she be the headmistress? Her body shook with fear. How could she possibly walk in the footsteps of the previous headmaster, who had given his life for the school?_

_Suddenly, she felt a familiar warm presence behind her. "There is nothing you need to fear, my love." A deep bass voice assured her. Spinning around, Minerva saw a very strange sight. Albus stood a few feet away looking as alive and healthy as ever. She gasped and ran into his outstretched arms before he could think to stop her._

_She marveled at how perfectly she fit into his arms, knowing that even after fifty years of marriage she would never be tired of his embraces. He kissed her hair, and then her forehead, her cheeks, both eyelids, and finally her lips. She smiled into his lips, relishing in the slight taste and smell of lemon that was left behind from his kiss. She knew well enough that he was constantly eating lemon drops; they were his favorite candy._

_Then he stepped away and held her at an arm's length, studying her features. "Minerva, my sweet, sweet Minerva…" He shook his head with a sad smile; his eyes sparkled with tears. "Darling, I'm so very sorry."_

_A laugh of disbelief shook through her body, sounding odd and unnatural to them both. "It is not your fault, Albus. You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be apologizing."_

_"Why in the world can you apologize if I can't?" He smiled at her and she felt a wave of love wash over her body, wiping away any and every fear if not for a moment._

_"You always told me you would protect me from any kind of danger, whatever it may be, but where was I when you needed to be protected? I wasn't strong enough to save you." He wrapped his arms around her once more, their embrace comforting her far better than anything he said could have. Without saying anything, he took her hand and led her over to the settee where they sat down together. She hadn't realized it before, but they were sitting by the fire in their private quarters._

_Albus took both of her hands as they settled themselves comfortably on the sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder while he accio'ed the warm quilt that she always kept folded on their bed. Wrapping it around them both, he took her hands, playing with her fingers as he spoke. His voice sounded rushed, like they didn't have much more time to spend together, and that scared her. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought which he misunderstood as shivering. Albus thought she was cold so he moved closer. "My dear, do you remember when you so valiantly attempted to keep Dolores and the Aurors away from Hagrid when I was banned from the castle?"_

_"Of course I remember." She replied after a moment, wincing at the memory, and unsure of where he was going with the conversation. The attempt had failed terribly. Before she could draw her wand to defend herself, the Aurors hit her with four simultaneous stunning spells. She had been immediately sent to St. Mungo's Hospital._

_"When I heard what they had done to you, I panicked. I felt completely responsible purely because I wasn't there to prevent it. All I could think about was how close I had come to losing you. It was torture, thinking of the pain you must have been in." She grimaced down at their hands, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as he continued. "That is why I am begging you not to feel responsible. My dear, you must understand that it was not your fault. I cannot stand the idea of you torturing yourself over this. I am not in any pain, and I did not feel any pain when my time came. The only pain I can feel now is yours." He squeezed her hands and pulled her into an affectionate embrace._

_The room around her began to dissolve. "Albus, what is happening?" Her voice became as rushed as his._

_"You're waking up, my love. Let it happen." He stroked her cheek reassuringly._

_"I don't want to let it happen. I want to stay with you, please." She was growing hysterical quickly, which only caused her mind to wake up faster._

_"We can't always have what we want, my dear. However, I will always be with you, Always." He kissed her one final time as they both faded into darkness._

"Minnie, are you alright? You shouldn't sleep there, you'll be eternally sore and I'll be giving you pain relievers for the next decade." Poppy's soothing voice was the first thing Minerva heard when she woke from her dream.

Minerva startled both herself and her friend when she sat straight up with a cry of shock. Tears poured from her eyes like streams and her breathing was creeping towards hyperventilation. Poppy grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her softly. "Minerva, snap out of it. Min…Min, you're alright. It's all going to be fine."

Nothing Poppy was saying had registered in Minerva's mind. The only thing she could think of was the warmth of the quilt that was wrapped around her. Her breathing hitched as she realized that it was the same quilt that Albus had gotten them in her dream. Now that she thought about it, her lips tasted distinctly of lemon. "Merlin…" She whispered. Poppy was still going on with her _'You're going to be fine'_ rubbish. Minerva stood up suddenly, receiving a confused look from her friend. "Did you get me this blanket, Poppy?"

"No, of course not. When I came in to check on you, you were clinging to it, fast asleep. I felt like I should wake you. How are you doing, Min?" Poppy placed a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder, pleasantly surprised that Minerva didn't try to shake it off.

Minerva frowned. What kind of question was that? Her friend, mentor, and love of her life was just murdered by one of their most trusted allies. "I'm feeling bloody brilliant." She muttered bitterly with more than a little sarcasm.

"Don't be short with me, Minerva. I'm here to help." Her friend crossed her arms across her chest in frustration.

A muggle clock chimed from somewhere in the office and it drew both of their attentions. "What time is it?"

"I believe it is 7:00. Dinner just started." Poppy said, watching Minerva's reactions carefully. Her face twisted in confusion at the implied meaning behind the statement.

Minerva held her face in her hands, shaking her head miserably. Her dream was far from forgotten. "What should I do, Poppy? I'm feeling so lost at the moment."

"Minerva McGonagall, you are going to go down to dinner with your head held high. You are going to walk into the Great Hall like you are completely fine. You are going to take your place at the table as Headmistress McGonagall and you are going to reassure your school that they are in good hands and that you have it all under control. They have faith in you, dear. _Albus_ had faith in you, and that's why you were his deputy. If anyone can restore peace to this school, it's going to be you."

**AN:** Hi there! What did you think? Forever and a Day is my first fanfic and I am thrilled to finally upload it. There will be more chapters up soon, of course, they would probably write themselves faster if I received some feedback. Thank you so much for reading!

Much love,

Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva stared into the mirror in her private quarters, hardly recognizing the witch that stared back. Her robes were torn in several places from the battle. Not to mention the scratches and cuts that stood out on her fair skin. She frowned at her disheveled appearance. Throughout her life, she had never been obsessive about looks like the other girls she had shared a dorm with, however she couldn't help but feel a bit irritated with the puffiness of her eyes and the blotchiness of her skin. She dried her hair with a spell and brushed through it before tying it up with a ribbon and replacing her hat. The redness around her eyes had reduced slightly, enough that it wasn't too apparent that she had been crying.

With newly found strength, Minerva made her way downstairs. Poppy had been right, she decided. Her students needed her and she was determined not to let them down.

…

Before going to the Great Hall, she decided to pay a visit to the rest of the Order who had assembled in the hospital wing.

This group consisted of Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, and Bill. Everyone, excluding Neville and Bill who were both asleep, looked up as she came in. Through the silence she heard the phoenix, _his_ phoenix, singing it's grief to the grounds. She faltered for a moment but recovered quickly.

With a concerned glance at Bill, Minerva informed the group that Molly and Arthur Weasley were on their way. She approached the bed where Bill Weasley was laying with a soft sigh. He had been her student, and now she barely recognized him. _The werewolf, Greyback, didn't hold back at all while disfiguring his face, _She thought bitterly.

She realized with a start that everyone was waiting for her to ask questions. They must have assumed she didn't know. _Play along, Min. _"Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Dumbledore when he…" She choked on the lump that had formed in her throat, "when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some-"

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry interrupted. Minerva's shoulders sunk as a fresh surge of grief hit her like a wave breaking on the shore. Her legs threatened to give out from under her and she swayed dangerously. Poppy rushed forward and conjured a chair which Minerva collapsed into gratefully.

She allowed herself to endure the shock once again. "Snape… we all wondered… but he trusted him! Albus _trusted_ him. I can't believe it…" Minerva dabbed at her eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief.

Minerva remained oblivious to the rest of the heated conversation, only conscious of the burning of fresh tears in her eyes. Her handkerchief was quickly soaked. She twisted it absentmindedly between her hands. "This is all my fault." She whispered, mostly to herself, but she had managed to gain the rest of the room's attention. "It's my fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted him of what was going on, he might never have joined the Death Eaters…and Albus would be alive." Minerva sighed and began massaging her temples. She hardly heard Lupin as he tried his best to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

She closed her eyes, assuming that she would be greeted with welcomed nothingness, but was instead embraced by pleasant flashes of her past which finally settled on one of her favorite memories…

_The Gryffindor common room would have been empty had it not been for the two students who sat rather close on the floor by the fire. Their shoulders touched as she laughed at something he said. He chuckled too, enjoying the sound of her laugh, something that he didn't hear as often as he would have liked._

"_What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Albus asked thoughtfully, looking down at the tiny space in between them. Their hands were almost touching. Oh, how he longed to hold her hand, to play with her fingers while she talked. _

_Minerva shrugged, "I have no idea." She reached up to run a hand through her long black hair. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, exhaustion prominent on her features. The Head Boy and Head Girl had spent long nights awake in the common room together, studying for their N.E.W.T.s, helping the teachers with whatever they needed, or sometimes just talking and enjoying each other's company. _

"_Hmm…" He yawned, resorting in the cliché move of stretching and resting his arm behind her on the couch. He almost had his arm around her shoulders, but he didn't dare touch her for fear that she would flinch away. "Tell me, Min, what is something you've always wanted?" _

"_Something I've always wanted? That's easy!" She said with a mischievous grin, without showing any intentions of carrying on the conversation._

"_Are you going to share it with me?" He asked after a long moment of silence._

_Minerva glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know…" She crooned, laughing at his crestfallen expression._

"_What do I have to do to get an answer out of the lovely Minerva McGonagall?"Albus murmured with a cheeky smile. _

_"Fine." She laughed at him. "I've always wanted to be an __Animagus__. Transfiguration has always been my best class and the idea has always fascinated me. I don't think it will ever happen, though. I've asked almost every teacher at this school, but no one was willing to teach me. They all told me the same damned thing. '_It is too dangerous, Miss McGonagall. There are too many risks, Miss McGonagall' _like I was some foolish, incompetent first year!" Minerva glared at the crackling fire, anger coursing through her veins. _

"_That is terribly unfair, Min. You're the brightest witch in our year! If anyone could be successful in Animagi transformations, it would be you." His eyes sparkled with burning determination. Her anger disappeared at once. She flushed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. _

"_Do you really think so, Albus?" She whispered sheepishly. Albus had to hold back a chuckle, he had never seen her so shy._

"_Of course, Minerva. You're one of the smartest and most talented people I've ever met!" He turned to look at her and realized with a start that their faces were only an inch or so apart. Minerva's bright green eyes stared into his soft blue ones as they both froze, neither one daring to move. She blushed a deep red and ducked, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. Albus relished at how close he had been to kissing her. _

"_I should probably go to bed." She murmured, pulling away and standing up. "Goodnight, Albus." Minerva was gone before he could recover. _

_Suddenly, Albus remembered something he had seen the other day and jumped up, practically running from the common room…_

_Minerva woke the next morning at her normal time of 5:00 A.M. and wrapped herself in an oversized wool sweater that hung loosely on her thin figure. She started her morning routine by grabbing a steaming cup of tea that was perched on the edge of her bedside table, set there, no doubt, by one of the kind house elves. She took a sip of the scorching liquid and drew back as it burned her tongue. Would she ever learn? _

_Stumbling down the dark staircase, Minerva noticed at once that there was someone else in the dimly lit common room. This startled her, for she wasn't used to spending the beginning of her mornings with anyone. She glanced at her reflection in one of the windows self-consciously. Her hair was a mess, pulled back lazily with a ribbon and-_Oh Merlin!-_her clothes! That damned sweater and those black skin-tight pants? No, the Head Girl should not be wearing such things in front of another student! Her thoughts broke off and were replaced by a stronger feeling of distress when she realized who it was in the common room. _

_Minerva couldn't help her 18-year-old insecurities. She felt completely ridiculous when she saw him pacing at the far edge of the room in his school robes. Her stomach lurched when he saw her and grinned. "Minerva!" He called, forgetting it was too early in the morning to be yelling across the common room at her. _

_She smiled weakly, secretly very pleased to see him. Setting her teacup carefully on one of the tables, Minerva approached a very ecstatic looking Albus Dumbledore. He continued to grin at her as she got closer. "Good morning, Albus. What are you doing up so early?"_

"_I was waiting for you." His broad grin remained plastered to his face as he reached up to run a hand through his auburn hair. She found herself wondering absentmindedly what his hair felt like, what it smelled like, and if it would tickle her cheeks if she leaned in and kissed him. _

"_Wait, what?" Her musings didn't distract her completely from his bizarre answer. "How long have you been waiting?" _

"_Since you went to bed." He suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and she almost laughed at the thought of an uncomfortable Albus. He always seemed to be at peace around people, especially her. _

"_Why didn't you go to bed?" Minerva cast a concerned glance over him. Sleep deprivation could make him sick, and that wouldn't do him any good with the approaching N.E.W.T.s._

"_I wanted to give you something." He paused and pulled a carefully wrapped package out of his robe pocket. "I hope you like it." _

_She took it uncertainly. Minerva could feel her skin grow hot when their hands brushed as he handed her the gift. Albus smiled wryly at her blush, pleased with himself for being able to give her such an obvious reaction with just a brief touch._

_Minerva unwrapped the parcel, still a bit hesitant at being given a gift for no reason. "Oh, Albus!" She turned the book over in her hands, tracing the title with her fingers at least a dozen times. "A Complete How-To Guide for Animagus Transformations, Occlumency, and Legilimency." She read the title to an elated Albus. _

"_Look inside…" He prompted. _

_She did as he instructed and opened the book. Inside she found complete step-by-step instructions explaining how to become an Animagus. "Where in the world did you find this?" She whispered, baffled by the generous gift. _

"_I stole it from the restricted section in the library." He answered like it was completely normal, no big deal. Albus took a step away as she looked up from the pages with one of the most intimidating looks he had ever seen on her face. He feared for a moment that she was going to start hexing him for being so irresponsible. "I thought we might be able to learn how to do it together." He trailed off._

_Without any warning whatsoever, Minerva threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and squeezing tightly. "Thank you so so so much, Albus! This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received! Oh, Albus!" His hands instinctively wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. _

_It shocked him when her lips found his. He was completely unprepared, yet he had been preparing himself for that moment since the second he met her. Time was odd that way, he decided. Their kiss began slow and uncertain, growing more passionate as they continued. _

_It was as if a single spark that had been kindling for ages suddenly ignited into a forest fire. _

_Minerva cherished the feeling of his lips against hers. She was pleased to find that his unruly auburn hair did tickle her cheeks._

_He took a step backwards, spilling them both onto a couch where they spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing quietly together, holding each other tightly. _

_Minerva had never felt happier than she did in his arms…_

Minerva smiled happily as she pulled out of the memory, tuning in on the conversation in the ward once again. Molly and Arthur Weasley had arrived finally, so she offered them both a friendly nod, which they returned graciously.

Fleur Delacour was arguing with Molly about Bill. Molly seemed sure that Fleur wouldn't want to be married to Bill because of his disfigured face and the small fact that he might become a werewolf himself. Fleur took great offense in that assumption, and bluntly told Molly otherwise. Minerva couldn't help but smile at the display of such true and devoted love.

Before long, Molly and Fleur were crying and hugging each other, their argument put behind them.

"You see!" Exclaimed a very agitated Tonks, who was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different." Lupin muttered stiffly. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely—"

"But I don't care either! I don't care!" Tonks grabbed a fistful of Lupin's robes and shook them with pleading eyes. Minerva raised her eyebrows; she had been unaware of their apparent relationship.

"I've told you a million times that I am too old for you, too poor, too _dangerous_…" He refused to meet her eyes, instead staring at the floor. Minerva pursed her lips together, longing for Albus to walk through the doors with his flawless timing and convince Lupin that he was being foolish.

"I've said all along you're being ridiculous, Remus." Molly let him know softly. Minerva noticed with a smile that she was still hugging Fleur.

"I am not being ridiculous! Tonks deserves somebody young and whole." Lupin remained unmoved by their attempts, unaware of Tonks's heartbroken expression.

"But, Remus, she wants _you_. After all, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." Arthur gave his input as well, making a small gesture to his son. Minerva nodded her head discreetly, touched by how true the statement was. Her memory came back to her in flashes; Albus's auburn hair, his excited grin…he had been the definition of 'young and whole' during their early years of marriage, and now he was neither young nor whole. He was gone.

"This is not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, his eyes flickering around the ward distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," Minerva reminded them, flashing them all a sad smile.

**AN: Wow! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I was awake until 3am last night finishing it and just when I tried to upload it my internet connection broke. It hopefully won't take me so long to update again. I had more written for this chapter, but I couldn't help myself from stopping with Minerva's line(which just so happens to be my favorite part of the 6th book). **

**I tried to follow the book as closely as possible(most of the dialogue is the same if you didn't notice), but I strayed some. I know that Albus was Minerva's teacher when she was at school, but I prefer having them in the same year. I feel like it turned out alright... how about you? **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter, what you think might happen next, or what you _want _to happen next. Remember: constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well.**** Oh, and thank you SO much to the lovely people who reviewed my first chapter! It means the world to me...**

**Until next time, Much love,  
>-Jamie <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! Can I begin with saying that I'm terribly sorry for the ridiculous delay in uploading this chapter? I will do my best to avoid disappearing for that long again. Honestly, I don't have much of an excuse, and I don't feel like boring you all with the classic "my dog ate my FanFiction notebook" nonsense. Anyway, I wrote this chapter a long long time ago, and then realized I hated it. So I deleted everything and started over. Then I disliked the next draft, and the one after that, and finally I wrote this version and decided that it didn't matter if I liked it or not. So here it is, I hope it isn't too terrible. This is somewhat of a transition chapter. Nonetheless, tell me what you think. Again: I'm very very very sorry for taking-what was it?-two months to upload this chapter! Please forgive me! **

Chapter 3

An eerie silence hung over the Great Hall. The tension that filled the air was so heavy that it could be cut with a knife. No one spoke, no one ate, students and staff alike simply stared straight ahead.

Every ghost-like face looked up as the enormous doors opened. It was as if they were all being introduced to this witch for the first time. Her torn robes billowed around her feet, making the witch look extremely daunting. The students couldn't help but stare. Minerva sighed, figuring that it was something she would have to get used to.

Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, glancing around at the expectant looks of her new audience. Slowly but surely she ventured down the center aisle towards the head table. She did exactly as Poppy had instructed. Each of her precise steps reassured the worried, and each gentle nod comforted the sad. It was safe to say that she had successfully managed to lighten the mood.

By the time she reached the elevated head table she could feel hundreds of eyes resting solely on her. They were all anticipating something brilliant to come out of her mouth. Anxiety washed over her and she could feel it tingle from her head down to her toes.

A mellifluous voice spoke in her ear, '_I believe in you, my dear'. _Albus' voice sent an entirely new tingle through her body, and a new form of confidence as well.

"_Sonorus_," Minerva whispered the spell under her breath before beginning her highly anticipated speech. "Attention!" She called, though she had had everyone's attention from the moment she had entered the Great Hall. "Tonight we all lost someone. Some lost a teacher, some lost a mentor, and others lost a friend." Minerva was pleasantly surprised with how steady her voice remained. "Albus Dumbledore remains to this day the best headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. His memory will live on in the hearts of his students and faculty forever." She was struck suddenly by one of her own memories of him, struggling to push it to the back of her mind with little luck. "Please, I ask that you all join me in a moment of silence for the former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." The hall sunk into a remorseful silence. This speech made his death seem so final. It was true, Albus was never coming back, but she couldn't stop herself from clinging to a quixotic thread of hope. Minerva pulled her lips into a thin line to keep the sobs that had collected in the back of her throat at bay. No matter what circumstance, she was determined to stay strong for the students.

When her eyes squeezed shut she could clearly see Albus's face. His silver hair, his twinkling blue eyes that made her feel as if she were looking through a window to the ocean, his glowing skin that stretched with his charming ear-to-ear smile, everything was so familiar. He began to walk toward her, brushing his long fingers against her cheek tenderly.

The tingling she felt on her cheek where his hand had touched felt all too real, and her eyes snapped open in shock. Minerva swallowed hard, trying to compose herself yet again as she stared at the students. Albus, of course, was nowhere to be found. Why had she considered it even for a moment? She wondered momentarily if someone had slipped her a drink without her realizing it.

"Thank you." Her voice cut through the silence like a blade. Everyone shifted uncertainly in their seats. "Albus Dumbledore's funeral will be held in two days. I am aware that the student's summer holiday start tomorrow, but I welcome any student who has the desire to attend the funeral to stay an extra day. We have already arranged for the train to pick up the remaining students on the following day. Please notify the head of your house if you plan on staying." Whispers broke out among the students as they all turned to their neighbors to see who was staying and who was not.

Minerva flicked her wand and mugs of hot cocoa and tea appeared on everyone's plate. "Before I dismiss you all for bed, I welcome anyone who would like to talk to a teacher about today's events to do so after you're dismissed. We will do our best to answer any questions or concerns that you may have. I also assure you that I will be writing to everyone's parents to inform them of what has happened. If no one else has anything to add…" She glanced behind her at the rest of the teachers for confirmation. "…Then that is all. You are dismissed. Sleep well." Most of the students picked up their cups and exited the Great Hall; however, many of the students felt the need to stay. "_Quietus." _She uttered the counter spell that made her voice return to its normal volume.

Minerva spent the following hours in the Great Hall listening to hysterical students, answering questions about the future, and occasionally offering a comforting comment or gesture that was quite out of character for the usually stern professor. It was clear that everyone could use some comfort.

After the last students dispersed, Minerva nodded to the rest of the teachers and attempted to exit without much notice. Although she would never admit it, she was exhausted. "Minerva! Oh - excuse me – Headmistress McGonagall?" Pomona called, attempting and failing to lighten the mood. She hadn't made it halfway across the room before Poppy and Pomona hurried to meet her, strategically blocking the exit.

Minerva grimaced at her two closest friends. "I admire your attitude, Pomona."

"Too soon?" Poppy asked while she put a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so." The only thing Minerva wished to do at that moment was rush to her private quarters and drown herself in her pensieve, if such was possible. There was one particular memory that she ached to relive. "If you'll so kindly excuse me…"

Her friends sidestepped with her, now completely preventing Minerva from leaving. "Please, at least consider having tea with us? We won't keep you long." Pomona pleaded.

"I'm very sorry, but I have so much to take care of tonight. What with the end of term grades needing to be finished, and the letters to parents, and of course the Ministry must be notified…" Her thoughts trailed off as she realized that her friends could see right through her bluff. They were all very aware of Minerva McGonagall's organized schedule. Her term grading had been done and turned in long ago, the Minister for Magic would have been informed right away and was most likely already on his way to the school, and the letters to the parents could write themselves. Minerva pursed her lips into a thin line and held her ground. "Would it be too much of me to ask if we could have tea tomorrow instead? I need to plan the funeral."

Poppy and Pomona looked from Minerva and back to each other guiltily before agreeing with obvious hesitation to meet for tea the following day. Neither one had the nerve to push Minerva for tea when she had to plan her husband's funeral. They parted so she could leave.

She finally reached the grand double doors and stopped, throwing a quick look over her shoulder. Minerva suppressed a sigh at the sight behind her before turning around and heading back towards the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter was staring into his mug of hot chocolate, slightly slouched in the same position he had been in all night. "Potter?"

He looked up with a dazed expression. "Hello, Professor…or are you Headmistress now?" Harry asked the question innocently enough, but it struck a raw nerve in Minerva. Her eyes narrowed like daggers. If looks could kill…

"What makes you think that I cannot do both?" Minerva snapped. Harry looked even more confused at her rather harsh retort. Her features softened immediately and she let out an exasperated sigh. "My apologies, Potter. I am feeling rather strained this evening."

"I understand, Professor. Sorry for offending you." He replied with a sigh, his voice revealing how exhausted he too was feeling.

"Would you mind joining me in Albus's—excuse me—in my office? I have a few questions that I would appreciate answers to."

"I will do my best, but I can't promise anything, Professor."

"I understand as well, Potter." Minerva led the way to her new office. When the doors opened for them Harry heard his professor gasp. He followed her gaze to a portrait that hadn't been there earlier that day. Enclosed behind the frame was the smiling face of none other than Albus Dumbledore. They both stood completely motionless, staring at his portrait with wide eyes.

"Well, are you two just going to stand there watching me for the rest of the evening or are you going to come in? I promise, you won't miss much by looking away, it's not like I can do anything interesting inside of this blasted frame." Albus teased his audience. Minerva and Harry glanced at each other before walking in. "Oh, and Minerva darling? I am not very fond of how plain this frame is. It's positively boring! Do you think it would be possible if we could get a new one?" His common wooden frame did look rather uncharacteristic around the resplendent man.

Minerva laughed—much to Harry's surprise—and smiled at the portrait. "I'll see what I can do." Her smile fell for a moment before she added "But definitely nothing purple like those ghastly robes you wore or anything with patterns!"

His expression was crestfallen, though his eyes sparkled playfully. "Are you sure, my dear? I was thinking a frame with shooting stars or chocolate frogs would look delightful!"

"Over my dead body!" She exclaimed, but they both stopped short, staring at each other with wide, horrified eyes. Harry looked from one to the other, wishing he could remind them of his presence. He felt utterly forgotten, and was feeling quite awkward at the exchange he had just witnessed. There was no trace of a smile on either of their faces. Albus mirrored her frown perfectly.

"Too far, my dear. I cannot allow that to happen." He looked torn. "Alas, I must go take care of a few things. I shall be back later." With that he walked out of the frame and they were left staring at nothing but a high-backed armchair.

Harry noticed the way that she looked after him. He saw the heartbroken look in her emerald eyes. He even saw one small tear slide down her cheek, but he didn't dare say a word. His suspicions over their relationship were already confirmed.

Minerva snapped herself back to reality and took a few long strides to sit behind her desk. It was still cluttered with stacks of unorganized papers and letters that Albus had been working on just that morning. She attempted to move some of the stacks but quickly resorted to doing that later. Turning towards Harry, Minerva pursed her lips in a determined manner. She had to get answers.

"Harry, I would like to know what you and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school." She had always been very straightforward with people and she certainly was not planning on stopping now.

"I can't tell you that, Professor." Harry said immediately as if he had been expecting the question. Minerva glanced up at the empty frame belonging to Albus, and then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, it might be very important." She refused to plead with him, though her calm demeanor was wavering. What would she do if Harry wouldn't give her the answers that she so desperately needed? Where would she go from there if she didn't receive closure?

"It is," said Harry, "very, but he didn't want me to tell anyone." Harry swore he caught a glimpse of hurt behind her narrowed eyes, but it was covered up by a look of fury before he had a chance to react to it.

"Potter, in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, I think you must see that the situation has changed somewhat—"

"I don't think so," Harry shrugged. Minerva could feel her head explode with anger. Did he just shrug? Did he not care about what was at stake? Did he not care about the loss of his headmaster? How could he not realize that Dumbledore would have wanted him to tell her? "Professor Dumbledore never told me to stop following his orders if he died." His calm voice slapped her out of her blind rage.

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry shook his head apologetically. She admired the bravery of her own Gryffindor lion. Standing up to Voldemort was one matter, but she was often reminded that her temper was closely matched at times.

"Very well," Minerva wandered to the window and stared out over the grounds, "You may go." She said without looking up, her gaze fixed on the giant squid as it surfaced lazily in the Black Lake, "Goodnight Harry." Her voice was absolutely devoid of any emotion.

"Goodnight Professor McGonagall. I really am sorry." Harry left the room quickly.

Minerva tore her eyes from the giant squid and refocused on a group of figures dressed in black cloaks marching across the grounds. An overwhelming feeling of dread hit her and tore at her composed disposition. The Ministry had arrived.

"The Minster is almost here, Minerva. It seems he brought company." One of the former headmasters informed her.

"Thank you, Armando."

…

By the time Minerva asked the Minister for Magic and his delegation to leave it was well after midnight. She closed the door behind them and entered her private chambers. Without bothering to turn on the lights, she shed her robes and stepped into her nightgown, collapsing immediately onto the bed. She curled up under the blankets on her side of the bed, forcing herself not to think of her missing companion.

After an hour of tossing and turning and begging for a sleep that never came, Minerva untangled herself from the white silk sheets and stomped out of her bedroom. She began to pace her office, mimicking Albus's old pacing path flawlessly.

Beginning at the desk, she glanced at a few papers before moving towards the fireplace. Her hand rested on the mantle for a moment as she stared into the flames, and then she moved to the window. She looked at nothing in particular and then wandered to the settee, sitting down for a second and then standing up again. Then she began pacing in the middle of the room, back and forth, back and forth. Then Minerva repeated the pattern, returning to the desk, then the fireplace, then the window, then the settee, and then back to the center of the circular room. She did this at least four times before an alluring sound broke through the silence of her world.

"What in the world are you doing, my love? Should you not be in bed?" Albus's soft voice made her jump. She had forgotten about the portrait.

"Oh!" Her hand stretched to her heart in an attempt to steady her heartbeat as she added, "You surprised me."

"You surprised me as well. I was expecting you to be asleep."

"Oh Albus, sleep is for the dead." He chuckled at her teasing retort. They both looked at the other headmasters and headmistresses, all who seemed to be asleep.

"So it seems." He murmured, watching her closely. "I feel as though this is some type of imprisonment. I can see you, I can talk to you, yet I can't touch you, hold you, or kiss you. It is not fair."

"Life is unfair, darling." Minerva reminded him.

"Exactly! _Life_ is unfair, yet I am no longer living so shouldn't it be fair _now?_" He asked incredulously, sinking into the armchair in his picture.

"You are such a child!" She laughed.

"I believe that's why you fell in love with me, my dear." He winked, smiling at her lovingly. Minerva returned the smile, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Don't be silly, Albus. I fell in love with your beard." She teased.

"I would believe you," Albus mused thoughtfully for a moment while stroking his long silver beard, "but I did not have a beard when you fell in love with me."

"Details, details!" Minerva chuckled. Her eye lids were steadily growing heavier as if several weights were pulling them down whenever she blinked. A yawn escaped her mouth just before a hand reached up to stifle it. "Excuse me." She apologized out of sheer habit.

"Please dear, go to bed. You'll feel so much better after a well-deserved sleep." Minerva frowned slightly, his eloquence never ceased to get the better of her. He knew that he had won, yet he wasn't surprised when she hesitated.

"I would prefer talking to you." Minerva glanced at the door to the bedroom, suppressing a shudder at the foreboding feeling of loneliness that engulfed her at the thought of sleeping alone. "But I suppose…"

"It's been a long day for both of us, my dear headmistress. Goodnight darling." He winked again and blew her a kiss.

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you more, Minerva."

"Doubtful." She whispered, once again moving slowly toward the bedroom.


End file.
